Shade
by Chain of Shadow
Summary: Shade, a Lucario gets into something he really didn't need to, not that it matters. He's already too strong for his own good... Or perhaps too weak? Why don't you click a link and find out? If you don't click it, you won't have lived. Sorry if the chapters seem short, lol.
1. Wrong Place at the Right Time

**Despite not being my first uploaded story, this is truly the first fanfiction I ever started... Happy reading! (I hope you all die in hell, lol)  
**

**P.S. I'll post Chapter 2 after my first review for this story, it's roughly the same length as this chapter, short! xD**

**...**

"Just kill me..." whispured an injured, small black fox pokemon with yellow rings of fur and deep dark coloured eyes.

"Gladly" replied her assailant, a lean tall green leaf pokemon with twin leafy blades on each arm, and a red stripe around his stomach. This Sceptile, adding the glare made him look plain evil.

He forced one of the blades on his left arm too glow a brighter green and grow less malleable before raising it, ready to decapitate the injured Umbreon. But then...

Something just felt off, and not just the mood... "What the..." were his final words, as his head fell to the ground.

The fox was startled "Wh-who are you? Please, don't hurt me" it whimpured.

"I'm a friend" a shadowy figure told the umbreon, before she collapsed. "I guess she was tired"

The Savior lifted the pokemon onto his arm and over his shoulder, before taking a small device from his pocket and activating it. He stepped through the small rift that had only a moment ago, not existed.

A moment and a half later...

The Umbreon started to open her eyes, "So you're finally awake" Said a familiar voice.

She realised, that she was in a nice, comfortable bed, "Who are you?" she demanded, the Umbreon scanned the room and near immediately found the body of which the voice belonged too, it was a tall, clearly muscular cloaked figure.

"I suppose you could say... And I know I've said this before, but, I'm a friend" he answered.

"I need a better answer then that, can you tell me your name?" the Umbreon enquired.

"Hmm... Ok... My name is Shade" he told her after a brief moment of thought. "And I am a Lucario" he announced as he removed his cloak, revealing that he was wearing a brown belt around his waist with a long white sword sheath attatched, presumably holding the before mentioned weapon as a handle stuck out the top. "And what is your name?" Shade asked raising an eyebrow.

"Um... my name's Kaye" she answered, suddenly nervous from seeing Shade's serious expression. She felt a sense of power as she stared into his bright blue eyes.

"Now tell me, should I have saved you, or shouldn't I have?" Shade asked.

"I'm not sure I understand the question" she replied.

"Ahm... Why was that pokemon trying to kill you...?" Shade, again, asked.

"He was a guard in Diagonal Hall" Kaye replied with sadness etched in her voice.

"Diagonal Hall...? Lucky you managed to escape" he said in a rather surprised tone.

"I still can't believe I did it..." Kaye noted "I got put in from one of their recent village raids"

"Oh ok, then I suppose I won't be needing to kill you after all" Shade replied with a small smile etched onto his face.

"Y-y-you... were going to... k-kill me? Then why rescue me" Kaye glared at him questionably.

"I rescued you because it seemed right at the time, and I was only going to kill you if you weren't relatively... how do I say it? Justified?" Shade told her. "Which, fortunately for you, you are..." he added to put Kaye's mind at ease. "You won't get very far alone, no offence intended of course. You can stay if you must"

"Well... okay... wait... you mean I'm gonna be staying here?" Kaye asked, surprised.

"Only if that is what you wish" Shade replied.

"Well I guess, its not like I have a home... anymore anyway" she answered.

"Well if you are, this will do as your room, the bathrooms down the corridor to the right, and the kitchens the opposite to it, and don't expect me to look after you" he told her, as he left the room.

"Grouch..." Kaye muttered.

"I can hear you" Shade yelled.

Later on...

"So why did you really save me?" Kaye asked as she found Shade laying on the couch watching tv.

"Well other then the fact it felt like the right thing to do, it had been a while since I got to kill something" he answered without moving his eyes away from the TV.

"Really? Any other reason?" Kaye asked, wagging her tail.

"Well..." Shade looked nuetral "You looked... absolutely terrified, I couldn't bring myself to just watch a complete stranger die nearby"

Kaye sweatdropped unnoticeably, but went up to him "Aww, how sweet..."

She got uncomfortably close "Ahem-*cough*... You're annoying me... And I don't advise it" Shade shot a death glare to Kaye.

"S-sorry!" she apologised quickly.

"Are you going to be quiet or not?" he asked in an old fashioned fed-up voice.

"Maybe" the fox grinned.

Shade sighed, "Don't push your luck"

"Why not?" she asked smugly, wagging her tail again.

"Because, you hold no power to do anything but what I tell you to, so you either shut up, or I'll make you" Shade grinned triumphantly.

"So you're saying I'm weak?" Kaye said raising an eyebrow.

"Yep" Shade said happily. Making Kaye frown. "Frowning annoys me to" he said, secretly laughing in his mind, whilst glaring at her, "And get me a drink would ya?".

"Yes... Sir" she said as she got him a cup of lemonade out of a large bottle she found within a fridge... among many others. Accompanied By a lemon wedge and a straw, this cup of lemonade is something I wouldn't mind having at a moment like this.

"Why did you call me sir?" he asked curiously as he starting drinking his lemonade.

"No reason" Kaye said quickly.

"I absolutely HATE lieing" Shade said bluntly, unintentionally spitting out some unswallowed lemonade.

"Sorry... But to be completely honest, I really have no reason..." Kaye apologised.

"Go away now" Shade ordered. Kaye didn't want to argue and left immediately, "Heh, I should rescue more people" he chuckled "This stuff is funny".

Later...

"Maybe I should leave..." Kaye said to herself as she lay on her bed. "I mean... I probably won't last very long here..." he sighed, "But... I probably won't last out there either...". Kaye was deep in thought...

"You definately won't last long out there" Shade interrupted, leaning on the doorway. "They'll sent a lot more people after you, they don't just stop chasing someone once they escape their prison, they'll keep going until they're dead" he continued.

"Have you been spying on me?" Kaye asked suspiciously.

"Nah, I just heard what you were saying, these ears aren't just for looks you know" he answered, pointing to his ludicrously long ears.

"Fair enough..." Kaye replied.

"You can still leave if you want" Shade told her.

"No, I don't think I'll leave...' Kaye said as she sighed.

"I can get you some friends if ya want, it won't take long to break a few people out of Diagonal Hall" Shade replied, surprising her.

"You... You could just go to Diagonal Hall and break some people out... Yet still live to bring one back?" she stared wide-eyed at her new... friend?

"Yeah, peace of cake, just not people that you know, since you escaped they'd probably put your friends and family in their special underground fortress, and you need supplies and time if you're going to go down there, damn that place is just one big maze... That's why I haven't just destroyed that place" Shade commented.

"Oh..." Kaye whispured, crestfallen.

"You should probably stay here" Shade warned her.

"Yeah" she agreed wholeheartedly.

"Goodbye!" he said cheerfully, before pulling a small metal device out of his pocket, he pressed a few buttons... and walked through a small dark blue and black rift in the air, before quickly disappearing.

"Wow" Kaye said to nothing as she stared, astonished, at where Shade had been standing only moments before...

Speaking of Shade...

Shade was standing at the entrance to Diagonal Hall prison, a place where, criminals put commoners. "Good to be back" he told himself as he went closer to the large wooden double-doored entrance, there was a lot, and by a lot, I mean A LOT of pokemon, ranging in the thousands, walking around in bright silver armour guarding the entrance, there were blazikens, sceptiles, swamperts, serperiors, samurotts, emboars, and many others, they were all alarmed to see the lucario.

"Look! It's that guy again! Quick! Lets run over and get dead!" yelled a few of the guards, some readied attacks, and others, the smarter ones, if only by a fraction, ran away. A sceptile with arms already turned into leafblades, ran up to Shade. Shade simply moved out of the way and slashed him cleanly in half, from top to bottom, with his sword. It was a clear white, slightly transperant weapon, with a scramble of letters etched into its side.

"WHO'S NEXT?" Shade yelled for the heck of it as he walked up to the other guards, original sword in one hand, bone rush sword in other. A bunch of emboars nodded to each other, and run up to Shade with burning fists, "Bad idea" he smirked as he charged up his weapons with aura, then flung them forward, making them release a flurry of aura spheres, each one hitting a guard and exploding spectacuarly. You should have seen the mushroom cloud that ensured the end of the pesky bastards, it was Fucking Huge! "That was easy" Shade implied as he made his way to the giant castles, thick wooden entrance. "Hmm... got it!" he told himself, and he simply just... kicked it... and it opened! Just like that! "I forgot just how fun it is to be awesome" he told himself as he entered the fortress ahead of him. All that was in front of him was a staircase, he walked down it, and after a series of twists and turns, found the main room, there was two long walls here. And imbedded in each wall was a long cage, after a quick examination, Shade had counted roughly 50 prisoners per cage. There were many more rooms and prisoners, but he just wanted to make a quick visit. It didn't take long for some of the prisoners to notice him.

"Please don't tell me you're here to take some of us away for torture" said a Torkoal as he backed away.

"Actually, no" Shade told him.

"Then you're here to kill some of us?" the Torkoal asked.

"Nope" he answered.

"Rape some of us?" the *Wise* Torkoal continued.

"For fuck sake NO! I'm just here to break, most likely, one of you out" Shade told him, fed up with the annoying Torkoal.

"If you aren't someone that works here, then how would you get to us?" the Torkoal asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Killed the guards" he said simply.

"And why would you just break only one of us out?" the Torkoal continued. (Shaddup!)

"Because I'm only willing to take one more person in with me, because I'm basically here to find a friend for another that is currently living with me at the moment, and anyone else would be

easily hunted down and killed" Shade explained.

"And how do we know you're not lying completely, and can't actually take out those guys, and just snuck in" the Torkoal, again, asked.

"Because I didn't" the Lucario exasperated in an annoyed tone.

"Got proof?" the Torkoal continued.

"How can I prove something like that? Unless, inconveniently, a ton of guards just happened to 'show up'" Shade told the Torkoal. And as if on cue, a ton of guards, just happened to 'show up'. And Shade chuckled like a maniac for a few seconds, 'You can't be serious...' he casually thought to himself.

"There he is! Its that guy!" yelled one of the guards as they ran into the room. There were various other mutters such as: "OMG! THAT GUY! OMG!" "HELP MEEEEEEH!" "CABBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGE" "MARIJUANA!". And, the most appropriate, and most common statement of all: "WE'RE ALL GOING TOOOOO DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?" Oh, and there was also this one guy asking around for a pack of chewing gum... Nobody had any. Also, one of them, a Charizard, had accepted his demise and sat down, eating popcorn slowly from his monster sized popcorn box he was carrying for some reason nobody yet has come to understand as he watched the display.

"Is killing all these pokemon in one blast going to be proof? Or another lie?" Shade asked smugly.

"Well... that's easily close to impossible, but yes, of course it would fucking be proof" the Torkoal told him in a wise manor, with an amused expression etched onto his face.

"Alright then, (Louder tone)-hey, you bitches down there! You're all going down! In one fucken hit!" he yelled ecstatically.

"Don't be stupid, even you, legendary prisoner 677, can't possibly defeat us all in one-(Awkwardly long pause)... okay you probably can" replied a below average intelligence Samurott. Shade just chuckled, then sheathed his signature sword and dissipated his bone rush one. He raised his hands, they started glowing blue. Then a small blue orb appeared out of nowhere, it started getting bigger, and bigger, and bigger, and bigger, and then stopped. It had managed to grow to a hansome 3x3m size, he smiled menacingly, "Oh... fuck..." mumbled the samurott. ("Aww I wont be able too finish this popcorn..." muttered the Charizards voice.) Shade then threw the oversized aura sphere, and straight away, after throwing it, he raised his hands too his side, and glowing with a blue aura outline, created a giant protective barrier around the guards, and his sphere. Which not only made sure the guards couldn't run away, but it also protected himself, the building from collapsing, and the prisoners in return... from the tremendous explosion.

The Lucario dropped his barrier, "So... who wants to live with me now?" Shade said loud enough for most of the prisoners to hear.

"I will" said a small voice. Shade turned to see a Flareon, it looked about the same size as Kaye.

"You realise that you would have to respect me and my housing rules correct?" Shade asked her as he went closer.

"Yeah, I figured, but it can't honestly be worse then this place" the Flareon told him as it went to the bars of its cage.

"You sure you want to come? I find it enjoyable to kill pokemon that annoy me in almost anyway" he smirked. (Very inviting isn't he?)

"Um... yeah... o-ok... I guess... I'll... come..." she muttered quietly, as if suddenly unsure... (Wouldn't blame her, would you?)

"Great! Hold my hand and I'll teleport us back to my base" Shade ordered, she did as she was told and grabbed the hand closest too the walls of her cage, with his free hand Shade took out that small metal device from earlier, but this time held the big red button in, and waited for a pad to eject from the side. He quickly pressed a few buttons, before dissapearing along with the

Flareon.

Back to base...

"Where the hell is he..." Kaye asked herself as she lay on her side on the floor of the lounge room watching TV. But she got her answer soon when he appeared right in front of her with a Flareon. "Oh, hey Shade" she said simply, "Who's she?"

The Lucario sweatdropped "Don't know yet..." he answered.

"I'm Flannery" the Flareon smiled.

"I'm Kaye" Kaye told her.

"I'm Shade" Shade told Flannery, "And like I told Kaye, and I suppose, I've told you already but... Annoy me and I'll kill you, you can sleep in the same room as her as well, plenty of beds in there. She'll also show you the kitchen and the restroom". Shade then jumped on the couch to watch some good old fashion TV, and Taylor left the room with Flannery following close behind.

"So how long have you been here for?" Flannery asked after Kaye finished the tour.

"I just came about 6 hours ago" Kaye answered her "And I'm already thinking that Shade is kinda mean..."

"I don't really think Shades that mean" Flannery told her "Just... Kickass- I-I mean... lonely"

"Really? Huh, I dont know about that" Kaye replied questionably.

"Why not?" Flannery asked curiously.

"Well... I really have no idea, I just think I got the impression that he was strict and stuck with that" the small black and yellow fox pokemon realised.

"Not hard"

They got into a deep conversation, about pie, their past, marshmallows, and a little about Shade.

-"Just don't annoy him, and we'll be fine" Kaye said as she got on her bed and layed down on her side facing Flannery. She did the same on the bed opposite to Kaye.

"So... I guess we're at his mercy then" Flannery replied.

"Yep!" Kaye smiled cheerfully.

"Heh" Flannery chuckled, before the two fell asleep.

"I'm stuck with this for how long...?" Shade asked himself.

8 hours later...

Shade was already up, and watching TV. The other two were still sleeping. "Punishments..." Shade recited to himself as if remembering a distant memory. He charged up his aura and blue fire sorrounded him. There was a flash of light, and then there was another Shade in front of him. "Go wake up Kaye and Flannery" he ordered.

"Yes sir" the Lucario clone bowed, before leaving the room to fulfill his order. "Wake up you two" he yelled when he got to their room.

"Huh...? Oh, hey Shade" Kaye said as she got up.

"Did we miss something?" asked Flannery.

"No, Shade just wanted you to be awake" he told them as he went back to Shade.

"But isn't he Shade...?" Flannery wondered.

"I made you into Zack right?" Shade asked the clone as he got back and sat at the floor of the couch.

"Yep, so... you gonna bring Jake into this?" the clone, now known as Zack, asked.

"Yeah, sure, why not" Shade answered with a nice tone of voice as he started glowing blue again, and in another flash, another clone appeared.

"Yep" Zack said to Shade, "Hey, Jake, what's up?"

"The roof my man, and of course, about a half a kilometre of dirt..." answered Jake.

"Jake, we got others living here now, not that you shouldn't already know that... Having access to most my memories and all... But anyway, be quiet alright?" Shade ordered, his strict tone of voice clearly back.

"K" Jake answered.

"So, what did ya call us for Shade?" Zack asked.

"Do you remember how big this base is?" Shade asked/answered.

"Well... about... 10x10km in size right? But of course we ONLY have excess to ALL of it, most people can only enter this small part, like the new visitors" Jake explained.

"Yep, so I was thinking... we could fix it and allow more people to go into almost any bit of the base, and rescue a few more from diagonal hall to actually give this privilege" explained Shade.

"But... you can't watch them all at the same time, the base is fricken huge!" claimed Zack.

"You guys could help, and I could easily make more of you" argued Shade.

"No point arguing with ya" said Jake.

"Nope, especially when you're only a tenth as strong as me" Shade replied with a smile.

"So while you go rescue some peeps, what do you want us to do?" asked Zack.

"Actually, you're going to go rescue some 'peeps', while me and Jake stay here" Shade told him.

"Ok, cool I guess, sure I can do that? I mean... I only have a tenth of your strength" Zack asked.

"Yeah, it'll be easy, I killed 50 guards there with just one of my aura spheres, and it was one of my weak ones" explained Shade.

"Oh, well, I guess I'll go then, pass me the portal opening thing" Zack asked, Shade handed him a small square box with a small metal rod coming off one side. Zack pointed the rod away from himself and pressed a small red button on it, the familiar black portal appeared, arcing with blue electricity, he stepped into it. And soon after, it disappeared.

"What now?" Jake asked.

"Go get me some breaky would ya?" Shade asked as he yawned and went back to watching tv.

He sighed "yes sir..."

**...**

**Wow... I suck! Review! Or not... Actually, send some flames. I'm out of matches, pity.  
**

**Repeat:**

******P.S. I'll post Chapter 2 after my first review for this story.**


	2. Despise him, but not his name

Please Pie: Pie. Seriously though, Pie is a very nice thing. And if you don't like it... I will be forced to feed a lot of it to you! And it will be extremely tasty and eventually make you full!

* * *

AN: Could never get this chapter to feel like an accomplishment, I wont lie, dont expect anything half-decent.

* * *

Chapter 2: A new enemy, and a fridge.

Flannery and Kaye were resting on the couch, they weren't quite sure where Zack and Shade were, but didn't really care enough to check. "So, how long were you at Diagonal hall?" Kaye asked Flannery as she faced her.

She shrugged, "I'm not really sure, it felt like quite a while before I was rescued, but it was probably JUST a few years" answered Flannery, Kaye stared at her dumbstruck, 'Just...?'.

"That must have sucked" Kaye said as she frowned a little, "I was only there for, what... two days?"

"You're lucky you know... I don't ever want to go near that place ever again" she started sobbing, "My parents they died not long after being taken, they were both ill though, I suppose that it's nice they died of natural causes... We were on our way to the healers hut only just before the attack happened, a bunch of big funny looking Pokemon just ran towards and right through the wooden gate entrance to our small town, they were all wearing deep, dark colored armor, some of us tried attacking, but it utterly failed We couldn't even scratch them, they killed us one by one, until a good half of our population was dead... And stole the other half of us for slavery, they caught me and my parents easily... And as they dragged us out of the town, we realized just how bad the condition of our home was, there was fires everywhere, not that it really mattered anymore, and you could see the last of our fighters being wiped out in front of our eyes" she wiped away her tears.

"You don't need to tell me this" Kaye told her friend comfortingly.

"No, its fine, I need to get this off of my chest, anyway, it didn't take long for them to throw us into Diagonal Hall, at least, they gave us a small piece of bread and cup of water each day, I knew my parents weren't going to last forever though... And after a few wee I woke to there forever sleeping corpses, it was cruel how the guards disregarded my parents bodies in my opinion they raped and (My opinion to) discarded them, their means of funeral services were simply throwing them out to rot. And then, I think roughly two years later, a Lucario named Shade saved me and soon after, we got up too this point in time. Wow, my life story is so boring..." (xD)

Kaye frowned, "Where is he anyway?" Little did the two know that Shade could easily hear them, as clearly as he could earlier. But he couldn't be stuffed telling them, Shade was actually pretty close to them. He was in the one of the locked rooms of the house, a movie theater to be precise, he was watching an awesome action movie with Jake.

"Betcha that he dies" Jake told Shade as he pointed to a man wearing a suit and an AK-47 up on the screen.

"I'm not betting against you" said Shade as he chowed down on some popcorn in a big black box he was holding, Jake had an identical box of popcorn.

"Aww! Why not?" he pleaded.

"One, because I agree with you, and two, you only have 70,000 poke left from your last tournament, you know that I have a 100k betting limit" answered Shade. "Well 90,000 limit for poker" he continued.

"Damnit, wait, can I steal some of Zacks cash?" Jake asked.

"Nah, leave it, you've stolen enough of his cash, where is he anyway?" Shade wondered.

"He should be back by now, oh, and if he dies, can you give me his cash before you make him again" Jake replied.

Shade gave him a 'Really?' look, "I don't think he would die... and why in hell would I give you his cash?"

"..." Jake thought for a second, "so you can win it off me?" he answered.

"Eh, good enough, but seriously, if someone can beat him shouldn't we be worried at all?" asked Shade.

"Nah, your ten times stronger then him" Jake mentioned.

"But even at just a fraction of my strength, if he was to be taken down, that would mean that there was someone with actual strength out there" Shade explained.

"That doesn't counter the fact that you're still 10 times stronger then Zack, so you'd most likely be able to easily kill anyone that could take him down" he countered.

"Just be quiet and watch the movie..." Shade ordered. Jake chuckled and continued to eat his popcorn. Both of them were secretly worried why the hell Zack hadn't returned yet. But at that moment, Shade suddenly felt slightly stronger, and he knew what it meant... The aura used to create Zack as returned, aka, he was defeated... "Shit..." Shade said aloud.

"What?" Jake asked without looking away from the giant television screen.

"Its Zack..."

Back over to Kaye and Flannery...

"I never realised that its so boring around here" Kaye commented.

Flannery agreed with a simple nod "What CAN we do?"

"...Raid the fridge?" wondered Kaye.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Flannery grinned "In the last few years all I've eaten is bread, and water"

"Onward!" Kaye yelled dramatically as she... Ran away from their room.

"Hey wait for me!" Flannery yelled as she ran to catch up with her friend. In only a moment they had made their way to the kitchen, Kaye immediately opened the fridge and peeked inside.

"ITS FULLY STOCKED!" She yelled happily, Flannery glared at her, absolutely dumb-folded.

"THAT'S FUCKING AWESOME!" she yelled excitedly. She ran to the fridge and took out a three storey chocolate cake. She licked her lips and... just... ate... the whole thing... in one bite..(WTF?).

"..." Kaye was speechless for a little while. "How the hell did you do that? Are you some kind of living cartoon character or something?" asked a stunned Umbreon.

"I'm not sure, I was born being able to do stuff like that, here, I'll demonstrate" Flannery answered her, "I wonder what it would be like to fly..." she continued, then, out of nowhere, a... jetpack... was suddenly... attatched to her back... "Now, I just WONDER how this thing turns on?" all of a sudden the holes in the bottom of the jetpack suddenly burst out with glorious, blue flames... And then she started zipping around the room really, really damn fast.

Kaye just walked to a wall in the kitchen, and banged her head agaisn't it. Repeatedly...

In one of those other parts of the house thing...

"Seriously? He actually got beaten?" Jake said worriedly.

"So now your worried?" Shade asked raising an eyebrow.

"...Shut up..." he said flatly.

"No" Shade told him, "Should we be worried, or not be worried? That... is the question... sorry, I couldn't help it" Shade apologised.

"Just remake him and ask what happened" Jake said obviously.

"...Stop thinking of extremely good ideas... now?" Shade asked with a pissed expression.

Jake chuckled, "Nah, so you gonna make him again or not?"

"Disobey me again, and I'll kill you... again, and not remake you for a very, VERY, long time... again" he sighed, and almost instantly the Aura warrior was engulfed by his fire like aura, and just as fast as it came, it disappeared. And an identical lucario appeared in a seat in the theater nearby.

Zack stretched and yawned, "aaaaaaah... so... what's up?"

"Well, other then the whats actually up, you kinda got killed" Jake explained.

"Oh yeah... I forgot about that..." Zack mumbled quietly.

"So ahm, what killed ya?" Jake asked him.

"What..? Oh... right... It... um..." he muttered.

Shade blinked, "It? Don't you know what killed you? I'm pretty sure that if I were to be killed, I'd remember who did it... or would I be to dead to remember...?"

"Well... I saw what killed me, but it was kind of... cloaked up" Zack explained, as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"So you weren't even strong enough to take off someones hoodie?" Jake asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well... I didn't think it would matter if I knew who I was going to kill, but uh... like you know by now, I didn't quite... do it" he continued nervously.

"Please tell me you at least touched him" Shade asked with a look saying 'What the fuck is wrong with you' written all over his face.

Zack chuckled nervously, answering his question. "What attack did he kill you with?" Jake asked curiously.

"Draco-Meteor" the clone answered after a quick moment of thought.

Shade looked at him for a few seconds, "So why didn't you tell us sooner that he could use the most powerful dragon type move ever attempted?"

"Um... slipped my mind" Zack said mareepishly. Shade facepalmed, and Jake started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing...?" Shade asked.

Jake wiped some tears caused by him laughing from his eyes before answering him, "Because I just realised that I'm not the one in trouble this time". Zack shot him an over-deathly death glare, and he started laughing again. "That, and I'm definitely annoying him now" he finished up by staring at Zack with watery eyes.

"So... What the hell now..."

"You know what... forget this, I'm hungry... I'll punish you later" Shade said after a couple hours of awkward silence, as he got up from his theatre chair and walked towards the door.

"Sweet, I've been waiting for a chance to eat" Jake said as he followed suit.

"Yeah... lets just go" Zack said quietly as he went behind Jake.

Meanwhile, with the girls~

The Jetpack's jets went out as the Flareon fell too the floor with a big thud, "owy" she said quietly. "Hey, Kaye? You there?" she asked her friend. But she got no reply... as the Umbreon stopped banging her head on the wall and fell over backwards... unconscious. "Haha... that's funny... I wish I was sleepy.." She fell asleep, not sure if that's because she really was sleepy, or because she is part cartoon o.O. Thats around the time that Jake burst into the room, somehow first in. There and then, he saw 3 things. 1, a sleeping Umbreon. 2, a knocked out Flareon. And 3, the worse by far... the fridge... it was open... and everything was... MELTING!? AND ACROSS THE FLOOR!? And that means no more food ;( "NOOOOOOOOO!? NOT THE FOOD!?"

"OMG!?" Shade and Zack yelled as they burst into the room and saw the food. " I WAS SAVING THAT CAK- waaaait... where's that cake ," Shade said in an annoying tone. Unfortunately, all the yelling about the poor food... woke up Flannery, lol.

"Cake...? Mmmm... that was delicious..." She mumbled before, again, falling asleep.

Shade almost cried, (xD) "Aw... my cake... waaaait.. Jake? Zack?"

"Yeah?" Zack asked.

"Jake...?" Shade asked again.

"He's right there" Zack claimed as he pointed to a Lucario on the floor licking expired milk.

"Umm... I was going to ask if you wanted to order pizza, but... I think i'm gonna feel sick... in other words lets watch TV!" Shade yelled happily with shining eyes.

"What was in that popcorn...?" Zack asked in disbelief.

Shade sat on the couch in the lounge room and the TV switched on automatically. "Cocaine" he said before he watched the TV's flashing colours buffer into a scene of a tournament... (Should this world have humans or...? Yeah, sure... why not?)

Meanwhile, at the tournament currently on TV~

Announcer: "Today we have the final round of the Kinetics tournament! In the left corner- we have the challenger, Raven!" a skinny teenage boy with short brown hair and white clothing walked up to a small platform at one end of the arena. "And in the right corner- the current up and running champion, Blake Marshal!" a tall man with short white spiky hair who looked like he was in his mid-forties walked up to an identical platform at the opposite end of the arena to Raven. "The challenger is aloud to substitute his pokemon, whilst the champion is not, BEGIN!" The announcer boomed, his voice echoing throughout the arena.

"Lets do this," Raven decided as he tossed a black, green outlined duskball, it opened with a fierce grey flash. And a large pokemon in a comfortable looking black cloak, completely covering a humanoid shaped figure.

"I dont see why not," Blake agreed as he sent out a perfectly normal red and white pokeball, a nice large aggron emerged from the bright light. It stomped on the hard arena floor and roared proudly.

"Shade! End this fi-(Shade..?)ght!" Raven ordered. The large humanoid shaped pokemon started glowing with a dark black aura, in half a second he was right above the aggron, preparing to smash a huge blast of black electricity surging-shadow into the aggron's face.

Announcer: Woah...

"Aggron! Quick! PROTECT!" the Aggron quickly summoned up a large psychic barrier around itself as adrenaline started to flow through its metal veins. But Shade didnt stop his preparation, and hardly a second later a huge blast of pure black surging shadow had completely blasted through the protect barrier and cast a huge dent in the aggrons armor in the mid-section, the huge pokemon fell down, knocked out by the powerful hit. "No, Aggron! FUCK!" Blake swore.

Announcer:...Well... That was somewhat... interesting, well... Folks! Aggron has been knocked out swiftly and in one hit! Ever see something like that before? I sure have! Time to see our champions next pokemon!

"Ugh... That was just a lucky shot.." Blake growled, he knew what he said was a complete lie, and that he hadn't any chance at winning, but how would it look if the champion backed off from a challenger? He had to still fight to keep his pride on the line. No matter how much his own pokemon got hurt... then he realised he had forgotten about his emergency safeguard. "Well... here goes nothing!" He threw out a different type of pokeball this time, it was a purple and white one. A Master Ball. A HUMONGOUS Emerald green dragon appeared after the pokeball's trademark flash.

Announcer:...Is that...?...Rayquaza...?...

The stunned crowd yelled out in astonishment at seeing this great legendary dragon. Nothing could drown out the sound of their cheers.

"How pathetic..." Is one voice that stood out from the rest, and you know who it belonged too? It was none other then the great dragon's opponent, Raven.

"Prove it, boy" Blake told the young teen that was really getting on his nerves. (No idea how he actually heard Raven in the first place)

He smirked, "Don't worry... I will, Shade... show him your power" The shadow nodded, the astonishing emerald dragon eye'd his prey intently. He was watching, waiting... for something to happen.

Announcer: Wait on... where has Shade gone?

Rayquaza blinked, also noticing his prey was gone... he detected something beneath him. He looked at the floor, and the presence remained. Suddenly, he let loose a hyper beam straight at the presence. There was a huge explosion, and the arena floor was shattered, pieces of rock flying everywhere, and even Ray got a few cuts! If you looked hard enough you could see shade at the bottom of the now great hole. He slowly rose into the air, smoking like coal. But to the trained eye... he looked completely fine, even his rags werent damaged. He rose up to Rayquaza and they stared each other down, face-to-face. Suddenly, his aura intensified, and his rags looked more like a fire, rising in the air as his auras life grew. Then, out of nowhere, he used... Draco-Meteor, but a more darkened version, the Meteors looked as if they were going to implose at any second. Rayquaza thought fast and quickly flipped up his tail and completely destroyed the dark Meteors before they were even close to hitting him. And then, suddenly, he flew higher up into the air! (Stadium has no roof...?) And Shade followed. They flew high, they now had all the room they wanted. Rayquaza started first, using extreme speed on the dark pokemon, but he stood his ground. Then, he held out his hands and let loose a huge ball of pure shadow, going straight for Rayquaza, who noticed the energy balls too late and didnt have time to stop, so he quickly let loose a Dragon Pulse, completely obliterating the balls of Aura! There was a huge explosion, as Rayquaza rammed into the dark entity, smoke rose up all around the fighters. Shade caught Rayquaza's tail in an attempted tail whip, whilst inside the large cloud of smoke. He grinned, and started twirling ray's tail around and around and around and then, he threw him up high. Thats when he shot thousands of small black electricity surging balls that looked remarkably like aura spheres's. The display afterwards was more like fireworks. The crowd cheered. Suddenly, out of the newly formed fog around Rayquaza. A MASSIVE Hyper Beam surged straight out and into Shade. The duration of the mass attack was about as long as the emerald dragon could have it. But thats all, and more, then it needed to hurt that strong shadow entity. Of course, that beam had caused a huge explosion in contact with Shade. And, of course, the explosion also came with the familiar side effect of causing a huge cloud of smoke around Shade. But he just flew out casually. For one thing, you could see no visible harm, the only difference between now and beforehand was that half of his rags are no longer intact... Rayquaza flew out of his smoke cloud, and then each cloud dissipated simultaneously into thin air. The two fighters had a long staredown, Rayquaza was covered in small scrapes, with Shades only visible injury was his clothing. Rayquaza stopped, he knew where this was going, he wasn't that stupid. He flew down to Blake after the long staring contest. (Ray lost) And he was returned to his masterball.

"I told you... pathetic" Raven said sagely.

Announcer:...I can't believe this!... Rayquaza was defeated!? HOW! Ugh, who cares! We have a new Champion! Congratulations to Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaavvvvvvvvv vvvvvveeeeeeeeeeeennnn!

~Back to the Lucario~

Shade turned the TV off. There was an awkward silence for about 30 minutes... "Was that...?" Shade managed to ask.

Zack nodded, "Looked a lot like him... kinda awkward you guy's have the same name..." There was another... strange silence...

"Well... if there isnt really anything to do... want to turn the TV back on?" Jake asked.

And on queue, the TV turned back on... And thats how they spent their evening... Kaye and Flannery woke up soon after... but just went to bed after a long scolding about food and how much Shade likes it more. lol?.

Meanwhile~

A sliding door opened and in stepped Raven, Nurse Joy greeted him. "Oh, hi there Raven, what can I do for you? Your pokemon didnt look that bad after the fight... Congratulations by the way!" She reasoned.

He just chuckled... "Thanks nurse, but, heh, i'm not here for that... I'm here to... let's say... 'negotiate' about the owner of the pokemon here at the pokemon centre... These pokemon are worth more then money I hope you realise... Now, hand them over or I wont hesitate to kill you..."

Several hours later~

"Sir, the security camera's are all non-operational, we managed to get one working, but the tape had been nuetralised in the blast, and we haven't found a single pokemon!" An officer told her superior of the damage report.

"What about the nurse?" the commanding officer asked her, whilst trying too keep from frowning.

"Well.. the ambulance is still currently doing work on her, they said she most likely wont live... I'll go check on her if you'd like" she reported.

"You go do that" He ordered.

As told, the officer walked towards the ambulance parked on the other side of the building... as she got over there she saw the nurses eyes flutter open, and she said one word: "Raven" before she fell back to her neverending slumber. "She's dead" she heard one of the paramedics say. The officer walked back with a frown.

"Let me guess, she's dead?" The commanding officer asked.

The officer looked down solemnly, "Yeah... she did say one thing before she... passed away" she told.

"And what was that?"

"...Raven..."

A small, shocked expression formed on the officers face. "Well... thanks for the help, we'll find this Raven guy and see if he had anything to do with this, you can go off duty now soldier, see you tomorrow" he ordered the female officer.

"Thank you sir, good night" she said as she walked off.

* * *

**How do you like this chapter? I don't like it that much tbh. Well, RnR~ {...Read and Review...}**

**Edit: Long story short, I'll be going on a school camp the day after posting this, and most likely will not be able to post another chapter for at least a week, stay put.**


End file.
